


Day Three Hundred Six || Growing Love

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [306]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen, Love Potion/Spell, Potions, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When a witch famous for her potions meets a man unable to feel love, she'll use her beloved flowers to brew him a cure. But it may lead to unintended consequences...
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [306]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Day Three Hundred Six || Growing Love

Not all witches have bad reputations.

Sure, some will curse you and turn you into a newt. Others will foretell a terrible fortune and feel no pity when you fall to your fate. But some use a mixture of good magic and good will to - rather than hinder - help!

A few miles west of a large city lives one such exception. Tucked away in a copse of trees atop a knoll, a cozy little cabin can be found. Perfectly shaded with dapples of sunlight, it’s surrounded by large gardens filled with plants both magical and mundane. Insects and faeries flutter around the blooming faces of the flowers. And at night, orbs of light and fireflies dance among the leaves.

It truly is an enchanted place.

But even more intriguing is the witch who lives there. A beautiful young woman with dark locks that shine amethyst in the sun. Eyes like pale pearls are large and curious, framed in a heart-shaped face and topped by a blade-cut fringe. Each day she tends to her gardens, dousing them with spring water and carefully pruning the plants she needs for her potions. Drying specimens hang all about the cabin, filling the air with a spicy aroma.

For Hinata, you see, is a witch with a special talent like many of her sisters: and hers lies with potion making. Nearly any concoction you would ever want can be brewed by her. Something to help you sleep, something to bolster your courage, or even to find true love. Never shall she craft a poison, only ever using her powers for happy, helpful things.

Needless to say, such a talent often sees her busy, visited by one townsperson or the next searching for a potion to cure their current predicament. Young or old, rich or poor, she serves all in need of her powers.

Eventually, a rather...peculiar stranger comes a’knocking on her door.

“One moment!” she calls, putting the finishing touches on a health tonic. This particular brew is meant for an old woman with a rheumatism who lives just up the lane. Only once it finishes tempering and turns a beautiful crystal blue does Hinata move it from its beaker to a bottle, the stopper keeping the magic contained within.

Setting aside her tools, she then moves to the door. A tug shows someone with their back to her, donning a dark traveling cloak, hood drawn.

“...can I help you?”

After a pause, the figure turns to reveal a young man. Fair of face but clearly unsettled, he asks, “...you’re the potion witch?”

“Yes, I am. Have you a need for a potion, sir?”

“I...I’m not sure. May I come in?”

With a blink, Hinata then gives a nod, stepping aside to let the stranger in. “Is something the matter, sir?”

I worry there is something..._wrong_ with me.”

“In...in what sense, sir?”

Facing her, the young man lifts a hand, which tightly grips the fabric of his shirt over his chest. “...it’s my heart.”

“Your heart…? Does it pain you, sir? Flutter?”

“...it does nothing. It beats, it lives...and yet it feels...empty.”

The witch gives a tilt of her head. This sounds less like an ailment of the flesh, and more like one of the metaphorical. “...you cannot feel love…?”

“No...yes? I…” He runs a nervous hand through his hair. “...for my kin, I feel great affection. Their happiness is my greatest concern. But I am no longer a boy, and my father expects me soon to wed. But no matter who I meet, who I attempt to court...nothing.”

There’s a delicate pause. “...have you considered that those you seek may not be the sex you expect…?”

“I’ve already ruled out such a notion. Man, woman...something else, it doesn’t matter! Not once have I felt even a flicker of affection for another person! Am...am I…?” True distress colors his gaze. “..._broken_…?”

After a pause, Hinata softens with a smile. “Not at all, sir...in fact, I’ve heard of such people, those who find themselves with no inclination to love. It is rare, but I’ve never seen it to be unnatural. And yet...you feel this is not right?”

“No...it causes me anguish! I long for it, I truly do...but I feel nothing. Like some kind of...curse…!”

That word makes Hinata frown, brows furrowing. “...I see...if you feel this way so unnaturally, then...I-I agree, something is amiss. A curse like that...I’ve never heard…” Moving to her collection of tomes and scrolls, Hinata browses their spines before pulling forth a book. Fingers flip pages, eyes looking for the right words. “...here...I think this may be what we’re looking for…”

She lays the book flat atop her table, fingers skimming over the parchment. “‘The cure for an emptied heart’. It’s mostly flowering plants, those that symbolize love...rebirth...I think I have them all!”

“You can make it…?”

“I can. It has to brew for three days and three nights, so we will have to be patient. But I think I can do it!”

The man’s shoulders wilt in relief. “Thank you...then, should I pay you now…?”

“Let us wait to see its effects. I’ve never made this potion before, and you should get your results before I’m rewarded. Return here in three days, and I should have it ready for you!”

“Thank you…!”

“Thank me when you’re cured,” Hinata insists. “...oh, wait!”

He turns as he reaches the door, awaiting her query.

“What is your name?”

“...Sasuke. Uchiha,” he replies.

“Well...I hope this works for you, Sasuke.”

“As do I.”

The moment he leaves, Hinata begins bustling, filling her cauldron with pure water and gathering her ingredients. All sorts of flowers are freshly plucked from her garden, humming happily as she sets them in her basket. After being put through a mortar and pestle, the blooms and their leaves are stirred ever so carefully into the simmering water, which quickly dyes a pale pink.

_Now...three days, and three nights. I’ll have to be mindful of the fire…_ she muses to herself, a thoughtful finger tapping at her chin. And each morning, more blooms will have to be added. It’s a good thing she’s taken to growing so many flowers of affection!

From there, well...there’s little more to do than wait.

Other clients come and go, Hinata hanging up a second cauldron when necessary, making sure to keep the first over enough heat to keep simmering. Slowly adding more water to keep it hot, and crushing more blooms with each morn, she carefully keeps the brew optimal, checking her notes and the book’s instructions often.

And then, soon enough, the final day ends, and Sasuke is set to return the following morning. By now, the potion has deepened to a passionate red, just as described in the recipe. Oh, she hopes it works…!

Come morning, she has the brew carefully ladled into a bottle, examining it in the light of a windowpane. It shifts and shimmers, and even now still feels warm to the touch.

A few knocks later and she lets him in, seeing the anxious excitement upon his face. “Have you done it…?”

“I have!” From behind her back she draws the bottle, Sasuke gingerly accepting it. “Now...it says to drink it with closed eyes, for love is blind. You should only need a few swallows.”

“...right.” Hesitating for just a moment, he carefully unstoppers the bottle.

“How does it smell?”

“...smell?”

“The books says that some claim it smells like clues to lead you to your true love!”

“...ah…” Carefully taking in the potion’s scent, he murmurs, “...it smells of flowers, and spices...maybe fresh air, and...freshly baked bread…?”

Hinata’s head tilts. “I see...well, I suppose you should g-give it a try…!”

Sasuke nods, letting his lids flutter closed. Carefully bringing the bottle to his lips, he takes a few long swigs. For good measure, he stands still a long while before daring to open his eyes.

“...well…? Do you feel any...different…?”

“I feel...warm.”

“...warm?”

“Pleasant. Content. Like when you first wake in your bed in the morning.” Sasuke stares out ahead, seeming to mull over his condition. “...is that normal?”

“It wasn’t noted in the book, but...I doubt it’s an ill side effect.”

“...I see. Well, I…” He turns, looking to her thoughtfully...and then his eyes go wide.

“...are you all right?”

“...I…?” A hint of color blooms across his nose. “...I think it...worked…”

After a pause, Hinata seems to realize what he’s alluding to. Is he…?

“...I’m sorry,” he then offers quickly, turning aside and looking flustered. “I...that’s not…”

Hinata too goes a soft shade of pink. “W-well, I...I suppose that’s a good sign…? It seems to have worked. Maybe you should...v-visit some of your suitresses? Just...just to be sure?”

“I...yes, that’s probably wise. But…” Sasuke risks a glance. “Does this mean that...that I -? And you -?”

She gives a sheepish smile, chin ducking toward her chest. “Perhaps...we’d best see what other effects this may be having before we...j-jump to conclusions. But...well, I suppose magic has a way of seeing things we can’t…”

“...right.” There’s a long, painful pause. “...I’ll return to town, then. And, er...report back to you.”

“Very well.”

“I suppose that way, we’ll...know for sure.”

“Yes, you’re...you’re right.”

...another pause.

“...ah, your...your payment…”

As Sasuke shuffles around, Hinata stops him with a hand on his arm. “Perhaps...we’re not quite done yet. We aren’t yet sure if this is the true effect you wanted.”

He hesitates. “...right. Well...I’d better be going. And I’ll return when I know more.”

Hinata nods. “...until then, Sasuke. And...good luck.”

“...thank you.”

Watching him go, Hinata rests her cheek in a hand once he’s gone, feeling its warmth. _Oh dear...what have you gotten yourself into…?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is...super random, but the first thing I thought of with this prompt! I had another sub-idea, but...ran out of time, so this is what we've got! I love witchy!Hinata...it's such a cute AU. And of course Sasuke has to show up and get involved ;3
> 
> I doubt I'll do more of this just because there isn't much of a STORY to it, but...it was a neat little mini plot! We'll have to see what tomorrow's prompt brings. For now tho, I'm EXHAUSTED, so I'm gonna head off. Thanks for reading!


End file.
